Sector Z
|caption = Sector in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |game = SSF2 |series = Star Fox |music = *''Sector Z / Titania'' *''Corneria 2'' |legality = Banned }} Sector Z ( ) is a starter stage from the series, being a sprited version of the stage from the original Super Smash Bros.. It was added in the demo v0.6 with a worn appearance, mainly to represent its return in Super Smash Bros. game due to its absence in the official games. Layout The fight takes place on board the Great Fox, which is divided into three distinct sections. The front two-thirds of the ship make up the first, with the tip of the wing acting as a good vantage point for projectile throwing. The back third of the ship near the engines and the Arwing bay is the second, with the left wall being a good place to rack up combos on another player. The pair of cannons on the bottom-left of the ship make up the third section, but players cannot stand on them like they can in Super Smash Bros.. Arwings (and perhaps a Wolfen) have been confirmed to appear as stage hazards, but whether they will behave in the traditional manner as seen in Great Fox-based Super Smash Bros. stages or not is unknown. Music *The main music track is Sector Z / Titania, a calm techno remix of the main theme of Star Fox 64 and the Titania level from the same game. *The alternate music track is Corneria 2, an upbeat techno remix of the Planet Corneria theme from . Tournament legality This stage is banned from tournaments. It is very large and difficult to traverse for characters with limited vertical mobility. The stage has many slopes of varying angles that exhibit buggy behaviors and throw off the ground game. The area behind the fin is a powerful camping spot that makes it very difficult to KO from due to the large wall and fin preventing moves from KOing unless they hit at an upwards angle towards the right-hand blast zone. Origin .]] There are numerous references to the ''Star Fox series on this stage. Commonly seen ships in the game, the Wolfen and Arwing, can be seen in the background. As mentioned earlier, Sector Z is a level in Star Fox 64, the fifth level when taking the hard path. The level takes place in a nebula en route to Venom when the Star Fox team and the Great Fox are ambushed by Andross' fighters who have a weapon never seen until this point: giant missiles. These missiles also appear in the background of the stage in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. In this level of Star Fox 64, the team must protect the Great Fox from being hit by the incoming missiles. Sector Z was also a multiplayer level in Star Fox 64. This area was probably chosen for the setting of this stage and because it is the only stage where the Great Fox is prominently seen. The Great Fox also serves as a great platform. Gallery Screenshots Run Peach!.png| using Falcon Kick to attack while she is dashing away from him. That's gonna hurt, Link.png| and being hit by 's forward smash. Early designs Corneria.png|Sector Z, as it appeared in the first Smash Flash DOJO!!! in early 2008. Sector Z.png|Sector Z's early design in SSF2. It was called "Corneria" back then. Sz1.png| floating over as she is shielding. Sz3.png|Zelda getting hit by the cannon's fire. Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series